DETECTHIEF
by thornberriess
Summary: Ada suatu masa, di mana detektif harus belajar dari rival yang statusnya seringkali dianggap hina.


**detective conan/case closed (c) aoyama gosho**  
_standard warning applied._

* * *

.

**[Detective's side]**

Pernah suatu ketika, tangan Shinichi tersayat oleh serpihan kayu saat berlatih mencari barang bukti dari kasus 'selusin balon hilang' di suatu perayaan kostum, daerah Tokyo Timur. Darahnya mengalir deras, tapi tidak menangis karena malu. Kata mama Yukiko, cengeng adalah pantangan bagi semua anak laki-laki yang berusia di atas lima. Shinichi mematuhinya.

Saat darahnya menetes hingga ujung sepatu, Shinichi merasa sepasang jemari mungil anak perempuan meraih tangannya yang terluka, mengisap tetesan darahnya (meski pada akhirnya, ikut terbuang bersama air ludah).

"Sudah tidak sakit, kan?" Ia mengusap-usap kepala Shinichi. "Anak laki-laki ganteng sepertimu, tidak boleh ceroboh, tahu!"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Hatinya menghangat. Anak perempuan yang dikenalnya sebagai _makhluk cengeng dan suka mogok bicara tanpa alasan yang jelas_ itu, sudi untuk menyapa pertama kali. Shinichi tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari ini, saat terluka.

Shinichi membuat catatan mental pada diri sendiri; saat dewasa, ia akan menikahi anak perempuan di depannya, membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia, dan membuka kantor detektif swasta untuk dikelola bersama.

Dengan bola mata biru bundarnya, Shinichi menatap yakin dan penuh harap. "Kamu! Jadi temanku, ya!"

"He'em. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Kai—" Anak itu diam sebentar, memorinya memutar mundur; mengingat nasihat ibunya untuk tidak bicara soal identitas asli soal ia dan keluarganya. "... Kurona Kaiko."

Shinichi tidak bodoh. Ia hanya terlalu polos hingga tidak menyadari kalau Irene Adler versinya, adalah seorang laki-laki yang didandani untuk kompetisi kostum di Ekoda Fashion Carnival. Dan hebatnya lagi, Shinichi terpesona dengan flirtingan si tersangka penipuan yang sedang melatih kemampuan _public speaking-_nya agar di masa depan bisa menjadi _pesulap rangkap maling_ yang berguna bagi nusa, bangsa, dan agama.

Kudou Shinichi sudah kalah oleh Kuroba Kaito, sejak umur lima (lebih dua puluh delapan jam).

.

**[Phantom Thief's side]**

_Kuroba Kaito selalu berdiri lebih tinggi dari Kudou Shinichi_. Kalau tidak mau dibilang Kaito KID lebih unggul dibanding dia who already well-known as _the savior of police_ _force_ alias _brilliant young detective_ alias detektif hebat masa kini alias bocah SMP tidak tahu diri.

Detektif bagi Kaito itu cuma satu. Cuma dia: yang punya antena dan selalu berwajah songong itu. Jadi tidak perlu deklarasi berulang kali.

Ketika _hang glider_ adu cepat dengan _skate board_ dan _card gun_ adu kekuatan dengan bola berkecepatan cahaya, Kaito merasa bersemangat. Akhirnya, ada orang yang meremehkannya; memandangnya dari sisi negatif. Yang bukan hanya memberi sanjungan, tapi juga yang tanpa segan melempar hinaan. "_Barou_! itu hanya trik sederhana yang memerlukan asisten dan persiapan matang. Tak sulit bagiku untuk mengungkap sampai detil-detilnya, Wahai Sang Pencuri di Bawah Sinar Bulan."

"Yaaa~ seperti yang diharapkan dari manusia cerdas sepertimu, Tantei-kun."

Sarkas.

Kaito tidak pernah mengharap pujian dari detektif atas semua aksinya. Baginya, membuat si detektif berpikir satu menit lebih lama juga sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Lagipula, tak pernah ada yang bagus di mata detektif itu, selain sebuah trik sederhana; saat Kaito KID mengaku sebagai penjahat untuk melindungi harga diri seorang ayah yang merampok toko perhiasan demi pengobatan kanker anaknya.

"Mengorbankan nama baikmu demi mempertahankan kemuliaan seorang perampok di mata putranya yang sedang sakit. Itu adalah trik paling mengagumkan yang pernah kulihat, Kaito KID-san."

Dibatasi oleh _monocle_ dan kacamata pelacak, dua pasang netra safir, saling beradu pandang.

"Sisi kemanusiaan selalu berada lebih tinggi daripada ego dan harga diri." Kaito melempar kartu KID sign ke arah Shinichi; tanda bahwa Kaito KID telah mengakuinya sebagai rival yang setara, secara resmi. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Meitantei-kun."

Kaito meningkatkan panggilannya pada Shinichi satu level lebih tinggi. Dari _Tantei_ (detektif) ke _Meitantei_ (detektif hebat).

Malam ini, Kaito KID belajar, bahwa sebuah trik sederhana (tanpa persiapan dan bantuan kecanggihan teknologi) yang dilakukan dari hati, bisa berhadiah ucapan sarat ketulusan. Tanpa unsur _sarcasm_.

Malam ini, detektif Kudou Shinichi juga belajar lagi. Tentang sosial. Tentang kepedulian. Tentang definisi sebenarnya dari frasa: _Memanusiakan manusia (dengan cara-cara kecil yang kita bisa), _dari seseorang yang statusnya seringkali dianggap hina.

Kudou Shinichi _kalah lagi_ oleh Kuroba Kaito, di sepuluh tahun kemudian. Tanpa penyesalan.

.

**[Detec/Thief's side]**

Pertemuan mereka berlangsung rutin hingga beberapa tahun setelahnya. Biasanya setiap akhir pekan, setelah pengumuman aksi KID dipublikasi lewat siaran berita pagi pada satu atau dua hari sebelumnya.

Sama dengan detektif Shinichi yang semakin mempertajam analisisnya, Kaito KID juga melakukan improvisasi pada trik-triknya yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana. Berkat kreatifitasnya, Kaito mendapatkan banyak julukan; 'Pencuri Bayangan' yang berjalan di atas udara, 'The Greatest Magician' yang melakukan teleportasi demi sepasang sandal, hingga 'Buronan Nekad' yang melawan ratusan personel kepolisian divisi dua yang dilengkapi dengan gas air mata dan peluru anestesi.

Bahkan saat Shinichi sudah menanggalkan seragam SMA dan menggantinya dengan jaket FBI, Kaito KID masih bertahan dengan kostum serba putih dan sikap konyolnya.

Ketika Shinichi bersama dengan para agent Non Official Cover, personel kepolisian, FBI, CIA, hingga PSB melawan Black Organization, Kaito KID juga _diam-diam_ mengambil peran. Dengan rencana dadakan yang ia susun berdasarkan hasil penyadapan, Kaito melakukan tugas krusial.

Saat mata publik mencari yang paling benderang, Kaito KID akan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik hitam. Dengan ventriloquism dan kemampuan menyamar tingkat tinggi, Kaito akan berperan sebagai orang lain, menyampaikan pesan. Ia sembunyikan 'putihnya' hanya untuk pertunjukan; hanya untuk menghibur orang-orang.

Kaito tak pernah kehilangan jatidirinya sebagai 'sang bayangan'.

Saat konfrontasi dengan BO selesai dan masyarakat berlomba menominasikan tiga detektif muda, petinggi kepolisian, hingga mantan sniper FBI menjadi 'orang terpintar nomor satu' lewat _polling_ di tabloid Nichiuri; Shinichi mengerutkan dahi. Agaknya, _semua yang terlibat_, tahu siapa si nomor satu yang sebenarnya.

Tangan Shinichi mengambil pena, menulis satu nama di atasnya.

**_[ The Real 1. Kuro— (dicoret) Kaito KID_**

**_1\. Kudou Shinichi_**

**_2\. Akai Shuuichi_**

**_3\. Hattori Heiji_**

**_Etc. ]_**

Kudou Shinichi _mengaku_ kalah pada Kuroba Kaito, di lima tahun berikutnya. Dengan seulas senyuman.

[]

* * *

a/n: aku udah pernah bikin shortfic shinichi-heiji di ahotoxin, shinichi-hakuba di the geniuses and their pride, dan sekarang shinichi-kaito di detec/thief... berarti gosho boys udah kenotis semua ('v') ... kalo ditambah shinichi-haibara (di cold coffee) jadi gosho's five geniuses. authornya bias shinichi, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo doi selalu nongol seenaknya. tapi herannya, di fik yang disebut, ceritanya kaga ada yang mutu. heran ;;;A;;;

p.s: jiwa kaishinku meronta-ronta

p.s.s: masih ga terima shinichi kalah sama kaito


End file.
